The Toy
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Shay, a young pretty photographer woke up from a WWE backstage party in a room that is not her own. She is chained up, and nowhere to run. Who is doing this to her, and why? Then she finds out, she is a toy...
1. Chapter 1

**_The Toy_**

 **Chapter 1-Shay**

Shay woke up with a huge migraine. Her head was pounding, and her eyes couldn't focus, and the room was spinning. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed, with her head down. "Did someone get the plates of that truck that hit me?" she mumbled. She rubbed her eyes, and the room started to come into focus. Then she looked around, and she noticed that this wasn't her hotel room. "Wtf" she whispered. Someone from the party must have brought her to their room to sleep it off. But this didn't look like any hotel room. This was so much different. As she got off the bed, she then noticed that there was something around her neck. She reached up and felt was it was. It was a collar. She started to pull on it, and turn it around so she can unbuckle it, but she found out she can't. The collar had a tiny lock on it and it was connected to a chain that went to the bed. She didn't know what to think. She started to get scared. "Okay!" she shouted. "This isn't funny!" she continued. She waited for a minute before she yelled again. Maybe thinking they were waiting for her to get upset and jump out at her. After what seemed like a long time, no one came out. She started to cry, not knowing who and why they did this. And what are they going to do with her. "Are they going to kill me?" she whimpered. She remembered watching Hostel with some girlfriends, and it freaked her out. Ever since then, she only stayed in well known hotels. No small motels off the side of the road. She would rather spend the money, and feel safe, then just disappear.

She saw the door, and went over and tried to open. It wouldn't budge. She pounded on the door, thinking someone would hear her. But she didn't hear anyone come. Then she saw a window curtain. Thinking she can find out where she is and try to call for help. Someone has to hear her. She walked over, as she did, she felt something on her wrists, and ankles. She looked and seen there were bracelets with little loops on them. "What is going on?" She started to get rattled. She started to panic. She ran over to the window, and opened the curtain. But her heart sank. Instead of a window, there was a board covering it. She tried to pull off the wood, but then she seen that to had a lock. She looked over the room. It looked like a regular bedroom. It was big. It had a big screen TV, DVD and CD player, movies, CD's, a full size mirror, a dresser, a make-up table with a smaller mirror, three bookshelves full of books, and a table. She thought that was weird. But something caught her eye about the table. She went over to it, and seen that it had hooks in it. She looked at the bed, and noticed it had hooks on it to. "Why were there hooks on the table, and bed?" She thought. She seen the doors, went over to open one set, and it was to a walk-in closet full of clothes. She wouldn't wear any of these. They were too sexy. A lot of lacey bras, different kinds of panties, tiny skirts, crop tops that looked like they would barely cover her breasts, high heel shoes, thigh high boots, stockings, bustier & corsets. "Probably someone else's clothes." She thought. Then she looked closer at them, and noticed the clothes were her size. She backed out of the closet, and shut the door. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Shay shouted. She looked around and seen another door. She opened it, and it was the bathroom. A huge shower, with glass doors, seats inside the shower, along with handles, and shower heads on the side and above the shower. And there was also a Jacuzzi bathtub. She practically ran out of the bathroom, and shut that door.

She covered her face, and started to cry. She looked up, and that is when she noticed the cameras in the room. They were in all four corners of the bedroom. She went back to the bathroom, and seen there was more there. Someone wanted to keep on eye on her. "Why are you doing this to me?" she yelled. "Why?" she sobbed. She collapsed to her knees, and started to cry more. She wanted to leave. She was supposed to be on a plane to Africa to photograph the wild silverback gorillas. It was one of her dreams to do that. She finally got her boss to agree for her to do it. She got up and went over to the bed. She curled up, and cried herself to sleep. "Maybe, it's all a dream." She thought. When I wake-up I'll be in my hotel in Africa. She cried a little more, and then slowly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The First Meeting**

Shay woke up, and realize it wasn't a dream. She started crying again. "Why is this happening to me?" She whispered. "Wish someone would tell me what is going on!" she yelled out. Hoping whoever was watching will hear her. She got up off the bed. It was the first time she noticed it was higher than other beds she has slept in. It came up to her waist. She looked down and seen the legs of the bed were on something. She looked at it closer, but couldn't figure out what it was. It just looked strange. "Wonder what that is?" She questioned. She looked around to see if anything looks familiar. Nothing did. She composed herself so she could look around to get a better judgment of what's going on. She noticed that she still had the collar around her neck. She felt collar, and she determined that it was leather. Not just any leather, but real expensive. It was soft, and smooth to her touch. The inside of the collar was lined with silk, so it wouldn't chafe her neck. Whoever did this to her wanted to make sure she is comfortable, and not be in discomfort. The bracelets on her wrists, and ankles are metal. But again, the inside of the bracelets were lined with silk. And again, not to chafe her. At closer look at the bracelets they on the loops was a clip. Like to clip the bracelets together. Shay started to tear up. "No." She whispered to herself. "I can't lose control." She said shakily. She composed herself. She looked around the room, then seen a chair in the corner with something in it. She didn't notice it before. She went over to the chair and seen there are clothes in it. There was an envelope with her name on it. She opened it, and it was a simple note. It just read…"Put this on, and be ready at 6pm." Shay got upset. "I'm not doing it!" Shay yelled at the cameras. "YOU hear me?!" "I'm not going to put this on!" She continued to yell. Then she threw the clothes across the room. Shay smiled. To her, it seemed like a victory. Then she looked at the clock. It was about three minutes to five. Then exactly at five, she heard a noise at the door. She went over and started yelling. "Hey, is someone out there?" She yelled as she pounded on the door. Then she heard a click. She thought the door was opening, but the door didn't open. Instead a little door at the bottom opened and a tray with food was pushed in. Shay is hungry, so she picked up the tray, and took it over to the table. But before she ate, she seen the note on top of the food. She opened the note. All it said was…"Put on the clothes, or else." Shay doesn't take threats well. But there was something about this note. It was simple, but to the point. She felt a chill go up her spine, and her stomach got all knotted. She looked up at the cameras. She knows he's watching her. And for some unknown reason, she got up, picked up the clothes, and placed them back on the chair. She went back to the table, and sat back down. She looked at the food, but she lost her appetite. She pushed the tray away from her. The note stuck with her. She looked at the clock, and seen it was 5:47pm. She remembered what the note said. She got up, and went over to the chair. She picked up the item, and really looked at it for the first time. It's a dark green, and black bustier, matching thong, black stockings, and six inch high heels. She put on the bustier. The thong was really thin. The stockings just went above her knee, then she put on the shoes.

She looked in the mirror. Her red, thick, curly hair hanged loose down her back, and over her shoulders. The dark green, and black bustier brought out the green in her eyes more. They shined like emeralds. The bustier made her breasts look ever bigger. "Great." Shay thought. "I'm already big, just make them even bigger." She sighed. Then suddenly Shay did something she never had done. She took her hand, slide it down seductively between her breasts, down her stomach, to her pussy. She noticed it was starting to get moist. Guess the thought of some guy telling her what to do, what to wear, the mystery of the guy. She is scared, but the thought of someone dominating her actually turned her on. But then she got scared again. She doesn't know who this guy is. Is he a murderer? Does he torture people? Questions like that ran through her head. She's just going have to wait. What choice did she really have? She looked at the clock. It said 6:13pm. He was late. Shay had mixed emotions about it. In a way she was glad, but in a way she was disappointed. She went over to the bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

Shay was dreaming that she was being tied. She moaned. She spread her legs apart even more. She moaned again. But this time it was louder. She parted her, then licked her lips. She opened her eyes when she felt something between her legs hit her clit. Then she noticed she couldn't see. It was black. "I can't see!" Shay shouted. Then another moan escaped from her lips. "AAAAHHHH!" Shay moaned. Then felt the bed move. Someone was with her on the bed. She tried to move her hands, but couldn't. They were above her head, and couldn't move them. She pulled, but they were hooked onto something. Then she remembered the hooks. Now she realize why now what they are for. She pulled on them. Then she felt someone kissing her softly on the lips. Then the tip of his tongue touched her lips. Shay gasp. "Relax kitten." She heard him whisper. "I'm going to make it feel real good." He continued to whisper. Shay moaned. She doesn't know why. But she did. For some strange reason, she wanted to touch him. But she couldn't. But then she arched her back. Telling him she wanted him inside her. She felt his hand go up her thigh, until his hand reached to her moist pussy. He moved the thin underwear to the side. He stuck one finger in her waiting throbbing pussy. "You are so wet, kitten." He whispered again. Then she felt another finger go in. She arched again. "Please." Shay whispered. "Please what kitten?" He whispered again. She noticed he whispers, never talks. "Tell me kitten?" "I need to know what you want." He continued. Shay blushed. Then he whispered again. "It's okay." "You can tell me." He continued. "I-I-I ohhhhhh." She moaned again. "I'm sorry, but these are in the way." He whispered in her ear. Then he took her earlobe between his teeth, nipped at it. Shay never felt anything like it. She has fooled around before, but nothing like this. "I c-ca-can't." Shay moaned out. "I don't know what to do." She said softly. Then she felt his lips on her ear, and whispered in her ear…"Are you a virgin Shay?" "Tell me kitten?" Then licked her necked. Shay gasped. "Yes." Shay said softly. "That makes it only better kitten." He whispered against her neck. Then nipped at her neck and continued…"Don't worry, I'll make it real good for you then." He tore off her thong. It was thin, like paper. Shay gasp at the force he used to take off the thong. Then he slipped in a third finger into her very wet pussy. Shay gasped even louder. "Pl-Pl-Pleeeaaasssseeee!" Shay moaned loudly. "I want you inside me." She said breathlessly. She was gasping like she needed air. "Oh, kitten." "Thought you would never ask." He whispered on her lips. Then he kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth to him. Her head was spinning, and she felt like she was flying. His tongue invaded her mouth. She tasted him. Shay thought he tasted good! She moaned among his lips. His tongue danced with her tongue. Fighting for control of her mouth. Then he took one of his hand, and pulled down part of her bustier. He squeezed her breast, then took a nipple between his fingers, and pinched Shay's nipple. She moaned amongst his lips. Arching her hips up to him again. He tore his mouth away from hers, Shay moaned in disappointment. He smiled. "Don't worry kitten." She heard him whisper. "I'm not even close to be done with you." She heard him continue. Her mind was spinning. Then she felt his mouth go on her breast. She gasp again. She tried to scream from pleasure, but nothing came out. She wanted to bad to put her hands through his hair, but her hands are still hooked up behind her head. "Sorry, kitten." He apologized. "NO touching for you." He again whispered. By him whispering, she couldn't really get what his voice sounded like. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Which means, she would recognize his voice. She felt his tongue on her nipple. Her nipple felt like it was on fire. Then he sucked on her breast, while he pulled down the other side of her bustier, and played with her other breast…squeezing. She moaned. She's been doing that a lot. "Please!" "I want to feel you inside me!" She managed to get out. She couldn't believe she said that! Somehow she could feel him smirk. Then she felt him get off her, take his hands and grab her ass, and lifted her hips up more. Then she felt something at her entrance. She parted her lips, and a gasp escaped her lips. She tensed up. "Relax kitten." "It will hurt less if you relax." She barely heard him say. Then she felt his mushroom throbbing cock enter her. She arched her hips even more. Pushing down on his cock. He smiled at her eagerness. Then suddenly he just pushed in. She screamed at the pain. He stayed, not moving yet. He wanted her to get used to the pain. But then she did something he didn't think she would do…she started moving on her own. He grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. "Easy kitten." "We'll get there." He whispered a little more loudly. Shay moaned, and licked her lips. "Please move." She whispered this time. He lifted one of her legs up even more, but kept his other hand on her hip. He started moving. Pulling almost all the way out, then slammed into Shay real fast and hard. Shay moaned. He moved his cock in and out of her pussy. Thrusting in and out fast and hard. Holding her hips in place where he is in control. He is holding up one of her legs so he can thrust in her deeper and deeper, faster and faster in her pussy! Shay arched up for him to go even deeper. She wanted to feel him more and more. She wished she could wrap her arms around him and grab his back. But he wouldn't release her arms. He is thrusting in and out so fast and hard where the headboard hitting the wall behind it echo throughout the room. He smiled. He loved watching her. Her expressions pleased him. He just kept thrusting in and out. Then he would slow down, then speed up. Sweat was dripping off him, and he can see the sweat building on her. God, he wished he could flip her over where she's on top. But not right now. She needed to get used to him, his cock. He just kept going. He could see she was trying to say something, but no words can form. All he could see was her mouth in a shape of on "O." He kept smiling, and thrusting faster. The bed was shaking. He was surprised the bed hasn't broke yet. God, he doesn't know how much longer he, or she would last. He had, no, he needed to feel her orgasm around his cock. Shake, and quiver underneath him. He only wished he could tell her his name so she could scream it when she finally hit her climax. But he knew not now. He had to keep his identity a secret for now. He kept a hold on her leg, and hip. Not letting up his thrusts. "Oh, God! Oh God! Oh, God!" Shay yelled! I feel something coming. That only made him go even faster, and faster! He could feel his cock aching, his balls tightening. He knew his orgasm is about to come also. It would be great if they came together. His thrust never slowing down. Then suddenly Shay screamed out loud…"AAAAAHHHHHH!" "OH GOD!" She then shook, and quiver under him. Then when hers about done, his came. "UUUUHHHHH…AAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled. The first thing he yelled. He shook, and he came inside her! His seed spilling inside her. He smiled. He looked down at her. She had a glow about her that wasn't there before. If he was right, she had a smile on her face. He knew this will work out fine. Just need more time.

Shay fell asleep. She had a smile on her face. She knew she shouldn't be happy, but she was. That was the best, actually the very first time she had sex. She knew that wasn't the end of it…It was only the beginning.

He got up, put on his robe, and stood over her, "Get some rest kitten." "You'll need it." He said as he was looking at her. He gently touched her face with his hand. She moved with his hand. He smiled. Just thinking all what he's going to do. He can't wait. Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Night**

Shay woke up to the alarm that was going off, and she is sore. Then she remembered what happened. She can't believe that she wanted him. That she acted like a whore. Moaning, wanting him, and begging him not to stop. His strong hands being gentle and rough when needed. He knew when to be gentle, and when to get a little rough on her body. Why not? Her body responded to his touch. But deep down she loved it! The attention he gave her. Even though she couldn't touch him, and she wanted to touch him so bad. Dig her nails into his shoulders, or claw his back, and she wanted to wrap her legs around him so bad that it hurts.

She rolled to the side, and pushed herself up. Something was different. She reached up to her neck, and the collar wasn't there. She also noticed the bracelets were gone to. Then she seen the note taped to the alarm. She shut off the alarm, and grabbed the note. The note said…

 _There is a hot bath waiting for you, go sit and relax._

 _When you take a bath or shower, the collar & bracelets will_

 _come off._

 _Rule #1-Be good, and you will be rewarded. But if you are_

 _bad, you will be punished._

Shay couldn't believe what she read. Be good and she will be rewarded. And if she's bad, she will be punished. It was simple words, but they still scared her. She doesn't know why. Shay started crying. "Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled at the cameras. "I know you can see and hear me!" She kept yelling. "I'm not a toy!" "Where you play with whenever you feel like it!" She kept yelling between sobs. "Compose yourself Shay." She whispered. She got up. Suddenly her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor. Shay used the bed to help her up. She steady herself, then she started to walk. She is wobbly. She reached out for anything to grab to help her. She wanted to get to that bath so bad. She finally made it. She was about to take off her clothes, then she realize she didn't have any on. She tried to remember when he took off her clothes, and she can't remember. She climb in and sat down in the Jacuzzi tub. Luckily the water is still hot. Someone must have come in to do this. But she didn't hear anyone. But Shay is a heavy sleeper. As she sat there, she tried to remember how she could have gotten here. But her brain is still in a fog. The hot bubbly water felt so good on her aching muscles. She looked up at the cameras in the bathroom. I can't get any privacy anywhere can I? She thought to herself. She seen there were several throughout the bathroom. Whoever it is wanted to be sure he could see her no matter where she was in the bathroom. No place for her to hide. Same goes for the bedroom. She looked at the cameras and said. "If you're going to kill me, please just do it, and get it over with." She said softly. Then she just rested her head back and laid her it on a pillow that she found next to the tub, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She'll try to remember later. She doesn't know what's going to happen when and if this person tires of her. And right now, she didn't care. The water felt so good….

Shay didn't know how long she was in the tub. The water started to get cold, so she got out. She found the plug, and drained the tub. She wrapped herself in the towel, and went back into the bedroom. She noticed there was clothes on the bed. She went over, and seen it was more lingerie. This time it was a royal blue silk knee length negligée, matching panties, and a matching silk robe. And there was another note.

 _Put these on. This is what you are wearing today._

 _Rule # 2-You will wear what is laid out each day. No questions asks._

 _Failure will result in punishment._

Shay read the note over and over and over again. Short, and to the point. Again, she did what the note said. Even though it's just words, but she doesn't know what punishment this person has, and she doesn't want to find out. She got up from the bed, took off the towel, and put on the negligée, and panties. It felt so good. She looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe whoever it is, is interested in her. Shay didn't think she is beautiful, pretty yes. But not beautiful though. Not like the divas. Shay is kinda tall, about 5'8. She wasn't thin like Summer Rae, or Eva Marie. People have said she looked voluptuous. Meaning she had a little meat on her, but not fat. She didn't have cellulite. She was little fatter a few years ago. But she then started to workout. She did a little bit of everything. Cross fit, weights, Pilates, yoga, running, biking, hiking, anything to keep her active. And the doctor has told her she is healthy, and she shouldn't worry. But she has seen where many men like the skinny girls. And a long time ago she wished she looked like the models, but now, she starting to like the way she looks. Many people have told her she looked good. Even men are starting to notice her more and more. She found that out at the WWE party. But if there was something she could change would be her breasts. She was a little bigger than what she wanted to be. She was a 44D. But she did admit having bigger breasts, did make her look thinner. Then she started to remember last night. The hands on her. Light, but yet forceful. They knew when to be soft and gentle, but then rough when needed. Shay closed her eyes. One of her hands started to go between her breasts, then slide it over and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it. Her other hand went between her legs, and started to rub her clit. She started to get wet. She threw her head back. She was remembering everything he did to her. She softly moaned.

Then she heard a click. She stopped suddenly. She looked at the door, and seen that a tray of food was there. She went over and picked it up. She carried it over to the table and sat down. She took the napkin off, then she seen there was a note underneath the napkin. She opened it, then she gasp. She looked up at the cameras with a scared look on her face. The note said…

 _Rule #3-No playing and pleasuring yourself without permission._

 _You will be punished._

Shay couldn't believe it. It was simple, and to the point. This actually scared her more than if the note was long, in capital letters like it would be yelling at her. But no. It was just a couple of lines. The note didn't even say when, and how he is going to punish her. Her heart raced. She looked around the room, at the cameras, the boarded up window, like she was searching for a way out. She didn't know if this is when he would kill her. She lost her appetite. She pushed the food away from her. She started crying again. Shay realized she has cried more since she woke up here, than her whole life time. Then she started laughing. She doesn't know why, but she did. If they wanted to kill her, they probably would have done it by now. Why go to all the trouble with the clothes, the room, cameras, and the pleasure. But she didn't know for sure. She looked at the food. It did look good, and she was very hungry.

She pulled the tray to her. She figured if she is going to die, at least have a good meal. She finally looked to see what she has to eat. And to her surprise, a very good meal. Actually it's one of her favorite meals. Blackened grilled salmon, with mango salsa, brown rice, roasted Brussel sprouts, side salad with homemade Italian dressing, and ice tea to drink. She wanted to continue to think about who could have done this. And why do it on an empty stomach.

As Shay is eating, she is trying to remember more of what happened on that Friday. She thought hard on it, because her mind is still a little foggy from that day.

All she can remember is a friend got her a temporary job as a photographer with the WWE. Shay loved wrestling. Over the weeks she spent with the WWE, she met some very nice people. But she also met some that gave her the creeps. Like The Wyatt's. Especially Bray. Everywhere she turned, Bray, was there watching her. Calling her "little lamb", and "darlin." Anything but her name. She avoided him whenever she could. Then Sheamus. Even though he seemed nice, just something about him that gave Shay chills. Little touches. And then there is Randy Orton. He was just as bad as Bray. Popping up wherever she was. There were others that also made her feel uncomfortable. Wade Barrett, Xavier Woods, and some of the jobbers. And she can't forget about some of the people that work behind the scenes to. But most everyone made her feel welcome. Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Tyson Kidd, Cesaro, Brie and Nikki Bella, Paige, AJ Lee, and Alicia Fox. And she got along with almost everyone. Paul Heyman, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, his daughter Joelle, or JoJo, Adam Rose, and Dolph Ziggler.

Shay did remember it was a Friday the day of the party. She went to the auditorium early. She told them not to do it, but Stephanie insisted. Shay did more than just take photos. She helped out when needed. Then someone told her Stephanie wanted to talk to her. She offered Shay a job when she got back. The job was only for two weeks, and Shay didn't have anything else waiting for her when she got back. So she agreed. Shay was so happy! Luckily it was an early show.

Shay was skipping when she ran into John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Nikki and Brie Bella, and Paige. "Sorry." Shay said laughing. "Someone is in a good mood." Paul said. "I am!" Shay exclaimed. "Guess I could tell you." "When I get back from Africa, I'll be working here!" Shay said. Actually she sounded like she sang it to them. They all congratulate her on it. "When will you come back?" Asked Nikki. In about a month." "Two weeks in Africa, then about two weeks with my boss to sort out the pictures." Shay continued. "Yeah, you know who else will be happy." Nikki said. "Randy and Bray." She continued. "You can kill a moment, Nikki." Shay scolded. "I'm not going to let them bother me." She said as she was smiling again. Then Brock spoke up. "Shay, if they bother you, and I'm here, just come to me." He said. "And if I'm not, go to Paul." He added. "Thanks, Brock." Shay said. They all told her the same thing. She felt safe now. She had a small army looking out for her.

Later after the show, and almost everything was put away, they all gathered around in the big auditorium, and had the party. Stephanie made the big announcement. Everyone was happy for her. Well, almost everyone. Summer Rae, and Eva Marie were the two that were not happy. Renee Young went over to the two of them. "You know having your mouths open like that is not very attractive on you two." Renee said in a gloating voice. "Careful, you might swallow a bug if you also keep them open like that." She continued. Then just walked away. Summer and Eva Marie then closed their mouths.

They all laughed, drank, ate, talked, and danced the night away. Then about 3am, everyone got on the bus to back to the hotel. On the bus, Shay got thirsty because of something she ate right before they left. Johnny Curtis got her water out of a cooler on the bus. Then right there Shay remembered that Johnny didn't actually get her the water. Someone else got the water for him to give to her. He only handed the water to her. And she thought it was strange that it was in a cup, not a bottle. But Shay didn't care at the time. She was real thirsty. But she can't remember who actually got the water for him. She didn't see it. She cussed herself out for not remembering. She didn't feel it right away, but as they got to the hotel, she started not to feel good. Some went to the nightclub next door. But Shay said she wasn't feeling well. So she and some others went to their rooms instead. Shay's room was on a higher floor than the others. Then when she was the last person on the elevator, then it really kicked in. Her legs were starting to give out, the elevator felt like it was literally spinning. The doors finally open, and she went out. As she was walking, she fell. She pulled out her key card, and got back up. She stumbled some more, but she did make it to her door. She pulled herself up, opened her door, but instead of walking in, Shay crawled into her room. She crawled a little more in, then turned herself on her back. Her eyes were fluttering, getting really sleepy. But before her eyes fully closed, she seen a large shadow standing above her. She couldn't make it out, who it was. Then everything went black. And that's when Shay woke up here.

"Fuck." "Why can't I remember anymore?" She questioned. Then shortly after she ate, she started to get sleepy. She got up, and walked over to the bed, and laid down.

Shay started to wake up. But she realized she wasn't laying in bed. Instead she was bent over at the end of the bed. Then she also noticed she was naked. She tried moving but she couldn't move away far from the bed. The collar and bracelets were back around her neck, wrists, and ankles. But this time, not one, but two chains on both sides was keeping her there. The chain was long enough where she could stand, but not turn around. Then she felt someone behind her. Shay tried to get up. But then a hand pushes back down. Shay couldn't move at all. She started whimpering. Then she felt him bend down on her back. She gasped. He was naked! She felt his hard cock right above her ass. Then he grabbed her hair, and pulled her head up. Then he leaned in to her ear and whispered…"Time for your punishment, kitten."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Punishment**

Shay tried to look, but he controlled her head. He wouldn't let her turn her head at all. Then before she could do anything, she seen a blindfold come down over her eyes. Shay was so focused on the blindfold, she didn't pay attention to the hand, and arm that held it. Then it went black. Then she felt something tightening over the blindfold. She couldn't see out under the blindfold. This person really doesn't want Shay to know who he is or know what he is going to do.

Then Shay felt him leave her. She didn't feel his cock on her backside. She heard him go over somewhere. Then she heard a door open, more noises, then heard the door close. Then she felt a hand on her ass, caressing it. Then all of a sudden…SMACK! Something hit her ass. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She felt on her ass! It was a paddle! "Nnnn uuuhhhh!" Shay moaned. "Did I just moaned?" Shay thought to herself. It hurt, but felt so good! She thought some more. Then she felt a tug on her hair. "You like that kitten?" He whispered in her ear. Shay couldn't say anything. She was in pain, but it felt do good! Then she felt his hand on her ass again, caressing. Her ass felt like it is on fire from the hitting. But she also noticed she is getting so wet. She could feel her juices dripping from her pussy. "How can something hurt so much, but feel so good?" She wondered. Then she felt it again! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! All in a row. All Shay did is throw her head back and moaned. Then she wiggled her ass for more. But instead of getting more, she felt lips kissing her ass, and his tongue licking. Then she felt his tongue go into her hole.

She never felt anything like it! The pleasure from it! The wet tongue going in and out of her tight hole. Her head is spinning! Then he stopped. She moaned a disappointment.

Then she felt another tug on her hair as her head got pulled back. "Look at that pretty mouth." "Wonder how it will feel around my cock?" He whispered. Then she felt herself getting pulled a little back. Then she felt like someone is front of her on the bed. Then suddenly she felt something touching her lips. She stuck her tongue out, and felt something. She didn't really know what it was, but it tasted salty, but also sweet at the same time. She heard a gasp. "Oh kitten, that feels so goooood!" He whispered again. She stuck out her tongue again, and licked again. Then she felt his hand in her head pushing her head down. "Open your mouth kitten." He whispered again. Shay knew she shouldn't, but it tasted so good. She wanted more! She did. Then the hand pushed her head down more. It was his cock. Shay gagged as it reached the back of her throat. "Relax your throat kitten." He gasped. Shay relaxed, and his cock went farther down her throat. Shay and the mystery man moaned at the same time. The vibrations from her around his cock made him shudder. Then he took his hand and started to move her head up and down on his cock. He controlled her movements, her speed on his cock. To keep her balance, her hands was on the bed. Because they were chained, she couldn't move them any closer to him.

He smiled. He knew she was trying to touch him. Not yet he wasn't going to let her touch him. God, her mouth felt so good around his cock. He would teach more tricks on how to suck cock. He moved his hand on her head faster, faster, and faster. Her small mouth felt so good around his hard, pulsing cock. The more she sucked, it felt like its pulsing more. Like it's going to explode. He eased up on her head. She kept going. He felt her tongue under his cock as she is moving. It felt like velvet on his cock. He wanted more from her.

Then he felt it coming. He clenched up, and then suddenly he exploded in Shay's mouth. Shay wasn't prepared for the invasion that came into her mouth. She did her best to swallow all his cum. She felt his juice go down her throat. It tasted warm, salty, but oh so good! She kept sucking until there was no more of his cum juice around his cock.

He let her keep going after his cum is done shooting down her throat. Then when he knew she was all done, he pulled her mouth off his cock. "That was so good, kitten." He whispered again. Shay was a little disappointed. He seen her disappointment. "Don't worry kitten, we'll work on it." "Be patient." He continued. All Shay could do is shake her head yes. Then she felt him get off the bed. She looked sad. He smiled again. "She's coming around." He was thinking. "A few more times…a few more." He thought.

He positioned himself behind her again. Then he stuck his fingers into her pussy. "My word, she is so wet!" He thought. He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her hips, positioned his cock at her back entrance then entered her. "AAAAHHHHH!" Shay yelled. "UUUUHHHHH!" She continued. He didn't stop. He just came out, and slammed in her again. He just kept going…in and out, in and out. Going faster, and faster, and faster. He threw his head back and moaned. "Oh kitten!" He moaned out loud. "You feel so good!" He continued. He never let up. Shay felt his balls slapping her ass, sweat forming on her face, her moaning like a whore. My God, she didn't want him to stop. "Please don't stop!" She gasped out. She then felt his hand go down her back. Making her shiver. Her pussy clenching around his cock, milking it. She is so tight! He wondered if she is, or now, was a virgin. So much ecstasy!

She felt his lean stomach on her back, no fat on him as he bent down and kissed her neck. She moved her head over in the opposite direction so he could get better access to her neck. He sucked real hard on the crease of her neck. She knew she's going to have a mark there. But she didn't care. She felt that he is not easing up on her. Getting rougher and rougher going in and out of her. Shay loved it! "Please don't s-s-stoooop." She managed to get out.

Her pussy milking his cock more. Like it is made for his cock. And her pussy felt so good around his cock. So smooth, tight and hot! Oh so, so, so tight and hot! Felt like velvet. He smiled. She is loving it, and he knew it! He wished he could keep going. He felt his balls starting to clench, and tightening up. He knew he isn't going to last too much longer.

And at the same time, she felt her pussy building, and building. She is getting a feeling in her stomach she never had before. At least nothing like this. She felt something similar when she used her vibrator, but nothing like this. Then suddenly, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. She shuddered, bucked against him! Then she heard him yell, "OH KIIIITTTTEEEENNNNNN!" She could feel his seed go in her. She felt him quiver against her. Then he collapsed on her back. He pulled out gasping, trying to collect his thoughts. She is so good! He is glad he picked her. Then he kissed her back, shoulder, and neck.

She couldn't believe it. It was her first time, and it felt so wonderful! She always heard horror stories about being the first time. But it wasn't! She wanted more. But she is embarrassed to ask. She didn't want to seem like a whore. Then she collapsed on the bed. Breathing hard, her eyes feeling heavy. She whispered something. "Thank-You." She whispered to her mystery man. Then she fell asleep.

Shay woke up in the middle of the bed. She couldn't believe she said Thank-You to him. What she felt really bad about was falling asleep on him. She wanted more. But she hoped he wasn't mad at her. Then she seen the note on the pillow next to her.

 _Kitten that was the best! We will continue later._

 _Get your rest._

Shay smiled. She is smiling because he wasn't mad. She couldn't believe that she is enjoying herself, and she is looking for him to return. She wanted more. She wanted to learn more. Shay looked at the clock. She has been asleep for about three hours. She looked at herself, and noticed she is still naked, sweaty, his and her cum still on her. She got up, went to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She grabbed a towel. And a shelf is her shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and face wash.

The water felt so good going over her body. She washed her hair, then conditioned it. She wanted to take her time. The hot water cascading down her body, she loved it. Made her relaxed more. Then the lights went out. "Fuck." Shay whispered. But before she turned off the water, she was pushed up against the wall of the shower, her hands getting trapped between her and the wall. Then something went around her eyes. Another blindfold! Then she felt hands grabbing one of her wrist, and heard a click. Then it was done with her other wrist. He was in the shower with her! He handcuffed her hands and put her cuffed hands and clipped them on one of the hooks in the shower.

"Oh, Kitten. We're not done yet." He whispered in her ear. She felt him press up against her backside. But somehow, it felt different. Even his voice seemed different. Shay just shook her head. Maybe it's because we are in the shower, and the other two times have been on the bed. She thought. She still got excited though. Again, her pussy got so wet. And it wasn't because she is in the shower.

Then she felt his hand come around, and pinched her nipple. Shay threw her head back, and moaned. She licked her lips, and whispered, "More." She heard a chuckle, then with his other hand he grabbed her hair, and pulled her head back. "You want more?" He asked. All Shay could do is shake her head yes. "You got it kitten." He whispered in her ear. Then he nipped her earlobe. And a shiver went through her body, she arched her back. Like an offering to him.

Shay wondered what's happening. She hasn't felt his hands on her for about a minute. Then she felt hands on her, like lathering her up. He was washing her, and his hands felt so good. Rough, but yet gentle. She just melted into his hands. She arched into his hands, telling him she wanted more. He spun her around, bent her over, and spread her ass cheeks. He soaped up his finger, then stuck in a finger. "Aaaahhhh!" Shay moaned. She bit her bottom lip. Then he slipped in another finger. Nuu uuuuhhhh!" Shay moaned more. "Please, more!" She begged him. Then he slipped in a third finger. Pulling them out, then shoving them back in. But he really didn't have to do much. Shay pushed on his fingers, as he pushed in. His fingers going faster, and she is meeting his fingers thrusts. Before Shay knew what is happening, he took out his fingers then he replaced them with his cock. Shay gasped! Any noise getting caught in her throat.

He grabbed her hips, and started going in and out of her ass. Shay moaned and, her breathing picked up. Her arms were hurting, and getting tired. But she didn't care. She wanted him to go faster. She never felt anything like this! She heard him grunt, and pant with every thrust! And like with his fingers, she matched his thrusts! Going out, then in. Pumping into Shay's tight ass. He wanted this moment to last. He threw his head back and moaned. "Oh kitten, so good!" He kept thrusting in and out. Faster, and faster!

He bent down a little so he can reach around and grab one of her breast. Never losing his harsh, rough thrusts into Shay. His balls slapping against her ass. Making her excited even more! He squeezed, then pinched her nipple hard! The pain shot through Shay, but she loved it! Making her cum more. She hoped this would never end! "Faster!" "Please don't stop!" She moaned out. "Kitten, why would I want to slow down?" He asked her. He went faster. Shay panted harder. He let go of her breast, then went down to her clit, and starting rubbing. Shay threw her head all the way back, the sensation revenging through her body. A sweet sensation she never got with her toys. Her toys never gave her anything like what he is doing. Not just the glorious, sweet electricity shooting through her whole body, but the one thing she missed with toys…human contact. The touch of a man. But how could she be enjoying this? Whoever took her, kidnapped her. But somehow she didn't care. All she could think about is more. She wants more from him.

She could feel his balls tightening up. He picked up his speed. She didn't even know how much longer she will last. With him filling her ass, and him rubbing her clit, she is about to explode.

He never let up on her. His kitten. Then finally he gave her what she wanted. A beautiful, strong sensation ripping through her body. And since she didn't know the name, she said, or yelled out the first thing that came to her…."DAAAAAADDDDYYYYYY!" And he wasn't far behind. "UUUUUHHHHHHH!" He yelled. Shooting her ass up with his cum juice. She could feel it filling up her ass. Like an aftershock, another ripped through her. She shivered. Then when he was done filling her with his cum, he pulled out. As he stood up, Shay collapsed, but he caught her in time. He held her close. Her mouth is open, he can imagine that her eyes are closed. He wished he could see her beautiful green eyes. They are like emeralds. Shiny, bright, full of life.

He reached over and unhooked her hands from the clip. He picked her up, and carried her to bed. He looked down at her. He guessed she fell asleep. He didn't move, or say anything. In fact, she snuggled closer to him. He laid her in bed, took off the handcuffs, pulled up the blankets, and carefully pulled off the scarf. But not the sleep mask. The room is still light. He thought she should sleep. "Not too much longer kitten." He whispered. Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Jealousy**

Shay woke up to the alarm again. She is sore, but she didn't care. She loved every minute of what is happening to her. But she did miss her job. And what about her job with the WWE? Will they think she ran out on them? That is starting to scare her.

She turned off the alarm and went into the bathroom to take a bath. Again, no clothes on. But she's getting used to waking up naked. As she is filling the tub, she is hoping he would pick out another outfit for her. She's getting to like the lingerie, the shoes, everything. It made her feel sexy, and wanted. And she thought he opened up her sexual side to. She never thought she would ever do something or anything like what they've been doing.

When the tub is filled, she turned off the water. She got into the tub and just relaxed. This felt so good. And she is wondering if she'll ever meet her mystery man. She smiled. She did like the mystery, but she would like to see him, look into his eyes, see his body, and most of all touch him. She would like to feel him on top of her, and her on top of him. Her smile got bigger. So many things she wanted him to teach her. And somehow she knew he would teach her.

She got out, drained the tub, and wrapped herself in a towel. She went out to the bedroom, and seen there is an outfit waiting for her. She smiled again as she walked over to the bed. She picked up the garment, and it's another bustier. But she didn't see any panties with it. She wondered why. Then she looked at it more carefully, and seen that there are snaps in the crotch area. "Oh my." Shay whispered. What's the point of wearing panties when there are snaps in the crotch area? It would be in the way of what he would want to do. The material felt silky between her fingers. She put it on. It formed her body perfectly. Her breasts were pushed up a little more to make them look bigger. Then she noticed the material around her breast area came down real easy, but her breast remained pushed up. She smiled. She actually love this. She normally wouldn't pick this out for herself. She pulled up the material back up to cover her breasts. The sides where her legs are, were very high. You could see a little of her ass. Then she put on the stockings. She seen these went all the way up to her thighs. Then she seen the shoes, or in this case boots. She put them on and the boots went above her knees. She looked in them mirror. She remembered not to play with herself. But she might take the chance though. She loved the spanking he gave her. But she decided not to. He could do something else. But deep down she does wish he'll punish her again.

Then she noticed the food on the table. She went over and seen it was breakfast. And again, another favorite of hers. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, milk, and orange juice. She had to tell herself to slow down. She didn't want to get sick. She should have waited to put the outfit on after she ate. But she seen, and got excited when she saw the outfit. So she used the napkin to cover herself. She ate the whole breakfast. She got up, and went over to the bed. She noticed she would get a little sleepy after she ate. And it's usually when he would come in. She laid down and fell asleep.

Shay woke up, and again, can't see. She could feel the blindfold, and what seems to be a scarf. But this time she woke up with her arms hurting. She tried to move them, but she couldn't. Her hands were handcuff behind her back. Then she felt the bed move. He's on the bed. She felt his hands squeeze one of her breasts. And like a whore, she arched her back to push her breast more into his hand. She moaned when he squeezed harder. Then she felt his hand slowly travel down to stomach, then stopped at her crotch. Then she heard a snap, snap. He is snapping open her outfit so he can get to her throbbing pussy. She felt him stick in one finger. Shay moaned again, and licked her lips. Somehow she can feel him smile. She is acting so much like a whore, and she shouldn't. But she couldn't help it. He brought out something in her that no other man has before. She has dated, and even fooled around. But never all the way. And none of the men she went out with EVER made her feel so special. She would get butterflies in her stomach, everywhere he touched it felt like her body is on fire, but she could feel the electricity run through her body and feel so cool at the same time, and her heart would beat so fast, it felt like it would jump out of her chest.

Then she felt his lips on her ear. "Oh, kitten." You are so wet." He whispered. His whisper seemed different. Again, she shook it off as nothing. He had this effect on her that maybe she is imagining things.

"More." Shay whispered. "Please more." She continued to say. She opened her legs more for him to have more access. Then she felt pressure when he stuck in a third finger. Sliding in and out of her wet, tight, slick, and oh so hot…pussy. She started to thrust on his fingers. "You are so eager." She felt his breath on her face when he said that. She stuck out her tongue in hope of catching his lips. Then before she knew it, he came crashing down on her lips. She moaned and open her mouth happily to him. She wanted to taste him, and he tasted too good! She opened her mouth more for more access. Their tongues found each other, and seemed they were dancing with one another.

They moaned at the same time. Then she pulled away. "I'm sorry." "Needed air." She told him. "It's okay kitten." Then she felt him suck on her bottom lip, the nipped it when he let go. And during all that time, he hasn't slowed down his thrusts of his fingers into her pussy. Then before she knew what is happening, he pulled out his fingers, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him where she is straddling him. She could feel she is on top of him. She felt his cock, already hard, in her front. She could tell he is big! Even though he couldn't see her eyes, but he could tell her eyes got wide. She started to move, wanting to feel it. The hardness, the smooth skin in her hand, or her mouth. Or better yet, her pussy. My God, she wanted that throbbing cock in her now.

He stopped her thrusting her hips. "Calm down kitten." He said a little louder. "You'll get it." He said laughing. Then she felt his hand on her breast again, and pulled down the top part exposing her breasts. "They are beautiful." He said hungrily. Then he leaned forward and took a nipple between his teeth. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Shay moaned. Arching her breasts more to him. He put enough pressure on her nipple to moan some more. Then he let go of her nipple, then sucked on her breast. Feeling his tongue circling her nipple at the same time. Giving her more pleasure.

Then he let go of her breast, then went to the other one. And did the same thing. She started moving her hips again. She could feel him laughing against her breast. He let go, picked her up at the hips, and then slid her down easy on his waiting throbbing cock. Shay arched her back, and wanted to yell. But the sound got caught in her throat. She felt his thrusts going into her pussy. Then she started moving with him. His hands are on her hips so she wouldn't fall. Her hands still cuffed behind her back.

Harder and faster he went in her. Her head came forward and went down. He could see she is biting her lip. Keeping herself from moaning. But Shay couldn't hold it back any longer. "D-D-DAAAAAADDDDYYYY!" She yelled out. She kept up with his thrusts going in and out. Going all the way into her pussy. He filled her up with his big thick cock. His hands gripping her hips. He seen the bruises there. He smiled. "Come on kitten." He whispered. Shay figured he is sitting against the headboard of the bed. She heard the soft bang against the wall. Them panting, and his cock slapping up against her as she comes down on his cock. He could feel his ball tightening, his cock throbbing more like it's going to explode.

He took off one of his hands from her hip and went down to her clit. And started rubbing her clit. Shay gasped and told him not to stop. She could feel that glorious sensation building up inside her. He knows it won't be long when either of them orgasms. He's hoping they would do it together. He wanted it to go longer. So he slowed down his thrusts, slowed down her movement on him, and he removed his finger from her clit. Shay moaned in disappointment. "Please." Shay begged. He could see she is upset. "It's okay kitten." He whispered against her lips. "I want it to last a little longer." He continued against her lips. Then he claimed her lips again. She loved it when he kissed her. Each time is different from the last.

Since he slowed their movements, it felt like Shay is moving in slow motion. She loved it though. She loved going fast, and hard. But she also loved going slow. She couldn't decide which is better. He is controlling her movements with his hands. She tried to say something, but she couldn't say anything. All you could hear is her breathing.

And again, she felt his mouth on her breast, sucking. Again, she arched into his mouth more. But he knows he can't hold it back any longer. Then he let go of her breast. He heard her disappointment. "Oh kitten." You make me feel so good." He whispered in her ear. Then she felt him pick up the speed of her hips. She smiled. Then he went faster, faster, harder, and harder. Every thrust going in her, filling her all the way. "D-d-d-daaadddddyyyyyyy." She moaned softly. Barely getting it out. Making him even harder.

He never had that done to him before. Shay brought out something in him no other woman has. And he has had many women. But Shay is the very first he's never used a condom with. He took the chance that she would be different when he first met her at the WWE party. And he is right! She is different, and she brings out the very best in him! She brings out that he wants to do better in everything. And he wants her with him all the time. He never wanted a woman to be with him all the time!

He picked up his speed. Shay felt that wonderful feeling building up again. "Please don't stop this time, daddy." She said sadly. Then a tear came down. He reached out and wiped the tear away that is coming down her cheek. "Don't worry kitten, no stopping this time." "In fact, full speed ahead." He said a little above a whisper. Then she felt his hands on her hips picking up speed. "OHHHHHHHH!" Shay yelled. Faster, and harder thrusting in her. She started moving to. Then she felt his finger on her clit again. Building up that sensation again. "Y-y-y-yeeessssss!" "That feels sooooooo goooooood!" Shay moaned moving with him. His other hand still moving her hip. He felt his cock tightening up again. He knows he can't hold it back any longer. Shay felt his cock to. It seemed it is getting bigger inside her.

Faster, harder, faster, harder it seemed to her. She moved with him. He smiled looking at her. He knows she is a keeper. Not much longer she'll find out, and she will be ready to go on tour with him. She'll be totally dependent on him, and others where she would never leave the WWE.

Then at the same time, they both orgasm! "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Against each other lips. And after the feeling went away, they both were still kissing each other, and Shay is still on his soft cock. Even though his cock is soft now, still felt so good inside her, and still felt big inside her.

She is so exhausted. She collapsed against him. He lifted her up off his cock, and laid her on the bed. She felt him get off the bed. He went around, and she felt him behind her, and uncuffed her. But she is still so tired, she didn't bother to take off the blindfold. She know she could, but for some reason, she didn't. He took the covers, and covered her. She heard him leave. She smiled, then fell asleep.

Then Shay woke up when she felt someone shaking her. At first she thought it was him. But when she opened her eyes, she seen it is two young women, and young man. It's the first time Shay seen other people in her room, or at all. "Get up!" They yelled at her. "What?" Shay questioned. "It's time for you to leave." One said. She had blonde hair. The other woman has light brown hair. They are both pretty. "It's time for you to leave." The light brown hair woman said.

"Jack, get her some clothes, and shoes." The blonde snapped. "You don't deserve to be here." They scolded. Shay got scared. There are three of them. She put on the clothes, now waiting to see what else they are going to do. Then the man grabbed her, and tied her up.

"Why are you doing this?" Shay begged. All they did is just give her death stares. Then she realized they are jealous of what is happening between her and the mystery man.

They dragged Shay to the garage to get a vehicle. But they forgot the keys. So they went inside to look for them. During that time, Shay looked around to find something to cut her ropes. She found a blade from a saw. She used it to cut the rope. She knew if she stayed, she would not survive. She had to escape!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Going Home**

Shay did finally get the ropes off. She quietly went to the door that went inside to the house, and looked inside. She didn't see, or hear them. She noticed that it did lock on both sides. She looked around and found the key on a hook by the door. She took the key off the hook, shut the door, and then locked it. And if they went to the front, and came around that way, they would have wasted a lot of time. She didn't want to open the garage door. That would give her away. Shay wanted to sneak away, before they knew she is gone. She looked around the huge garage, and tried to find a door that leads outside. She couldn't find any. She walked away from the door to the house, to the other side of the garage. Bingo! She did find a door. She went over, and checked to see if it's unlocked. It wasn't. "Shit!" She thought to herself. She looked for a rag, or cloth to break the window. She didn't want to cut herself, and to muffle the sound of her breaking the glass.

She couldn't find any rags, so she did take off her shirt. She wrapped the shirt around her hand, then punched the window. Didn't make too much noise. She stopped to hear for them. Again she didn't hear them so she thought she is good to continue. She shook the glass off her shirt, and put it back on. Shay then reached out and unlocked the door. She did cut herself on the broken glass. She opened the door, and looked around to see if she sees them. She didn't, then she stepped out. She looked around and try to find anything she could recognize. She didn't, so she just started running down the driveway. She thought to herself, if she did hear them come, she could run into the woods to hide.

She finally got to the end of the driveway, and looked around to see where the road goes. She looked and found a sign. There is a gas station about five miles down the road, and a town about 3 miles the other way. She thought head to the gas station. She figured they would think she went to the town since its closer to the house. The gas station will have a phone, so she could call Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie is the only number she remembers. She knows Stephanie will help her.

Shay looked around for them. So far she heard nothing. She went towards the gas station. Then she heard a car coming. Not taking any chances, she went into the woods to hide. It is them. Shay is praying that they'll go the other way. And they do. Shay is happy that they did go the other way, now she could run to the gas station.

Shay finally made it to the gas station. She is dirty, sweaty, bloody and hoping they would let her use their phone. She went in, and asked the attendant if she could use their phone. The person said yes, and asked her if she is okay. Shay said yes. Then the attendant asked if they should call the police for her. Shay said no, she is fine. Shay finally got a hold of Stephanie, and told her what happened.

"Do you know who took you?" Stephanie asked. "No." Said Shay. "I don't care about that right now." Shay continued to tell her. "I'm more worried about the people who are trying to kill me." Shay said scared. Shay started to cry.

"Shhh." "It'll be okay." Stephanie said soothing. "I know someone out there." "I'll have him pick you up." Stephanie continued with a soothing voice. Stephanie told Shay who will be coming to pick her up. "Yes, I know him." "He's very nice." Shay continued.

"Good." Said Stephanie. "I'll call him and tell him what is happening, and he'll come and pick you up." "And happy you are okay." Stephanie continued. "Did you want me to call the police about what happened to you?" Asked Stephanie. "No." Replied Shay.

"May I ask why?" Asked Stephanie. "I'm just curious." "This person did take you, and forced you to have sex." She continued.

"Well yes, he did take me." "But he didn't exactly force me to have sex." Shay is telling Stephanie. "I actually enjoyed it." Shay said shyly while smiling.

Stephanie and Shay talked some more, and Stephanie told her he will pick her up within the hour. Shay finally hung up the phone, and waited for whoever is going to pick her up.

 _Stephanie's call_

Stephanie called him, and told him what happened. He told Stephanie the problem will be fixed.

Shay is sad she had to leave the house. She will miss whoever he is, and what he did. But she is still hoping he would come forward, and they could continue what they were doing. She wanted to learn so much more. And she knew he could and would teach her.

 _One Hour Later_

Shay seen a black SUV coming. It had to be the person that is supposed to pick her up. As the SUV pulled up, Shay seen that it had an official WWE sticker on the inside of the window. Shay ran out smiling, and went to the driver's side. The window came down. Shay smiled. "Hi!" Shay said happily. "I'm so glad it's you." She continued. Then Shay seen the back door opened and two more people stepped out. "Hi!" Didn't know you two came to!" Shay said happily. "But glad you did though!" She continued happily. Then she went over to hug them. "Sorry." "I'm a mess, I tried to clean up as much as I can." She said stepping back from them. "No, problem." One said. "Are you ready to go?" The driver asked. "Yes." Shay said anxiously.

The two guys let her slide to the middle. One went around to the other side and got in, and the second guy slid in after Shay. The driver started the SUV, backed out, and went on the road.

"Thirsty?" One of them asked. "Yes." Shay replied back. They asked what happened. Shay told them what happened. She blushed, and danced around about the mystery man. But she mostly told them about the people who tried to kill her. They asked her if she wanted to call the police about the mystery man. Shay told them no. And like Stephanie, they asked her why.

Shay blushed. And shook her head no. "Come on." They said goading her to tell them. Very quietly, and shyly she told them why. At first she was mad, and then scared. But then she loved what he did, and taught her. She never felt anything like it. Then she said something that caught them off guard. "I would have liked it to continue." She said softly. They all looked at each other, and smiled.

Then one of them handed her a bottle of water. She took it, opened it, and took a drink from it. She asked if they also had any food. One of them told her there is some in the cooler behind her. Shay turned around and got in the cooler. Then Shay seen something that caught her eye. She seen one of their bags, and seen lingerie. Shay's eyes got big. She pulled the item out. It's her size, and the style she has been wearing. They are the ones? Shay couldn't believe it. Shay turned around, and looked up at the driver, then over at the other two. They knew that Shay knows now. Shay didn't know what to say, but she does now know why her third and fourth time seemed different from her first two experiences. There wasn't just one, there was three of them!

Shay started to get sleepy. As her eyes are getting real droopy, Shay said something that caught them off guard, "Daddies." Then she dropped the water bottle, as she fell into one of their laps. The other one bent down, picked up the bottle, and screwed the top back on. They knew from that one word, she is theirs.

They drove down the road from where Shay came from. Then drove up the driveway. They get there, and turn off the vehicle. The driver got his cell phone and direct dial someone. Then he heard a hello.

"Yes, we are here at our house." He said to her. "Yeah, we'll take care of the problems." He said as he looked up at the house. "They called me, and told me she escaped." He continued telling the woman on the other end. "Yes, yes, and yes she'll defiantly be ready for her job in two weeks." He told her. "And that will be dealt with." "Talk to you later, Stephanie." He said.

He hung up the phone, then turned to his partners, and said….

"Well, Shay definitely knows now who her mystery man is." "Or in this case, her mystery men are." The driver said. Then the driver turned to the guy on the opposite side. "Seth, carry Shay up to the big bedroom." The driver said.

"Dean, you go, and take care of the problem." He continued.

"What are you going to do, Roman?" Seth asks him. "I'm going to help Dean, take care of the problem." Roman replied.

Then Dean goes to the back of the SUV, and opens the back. He then lifts up the bottom where it shows many different weapons. He took out a huge ten-inch serrated knife. Then he looked at Roman. "What do you want?" Dean asks. "What else, the knife." Roman replied.

Seth got Shay out of the vehicle, and carried her up to the big room. He looked down, and seen her smiling. She snuggled closer to him. He smiled. Seth knows they are going to have fun teaching her more. And Thank God, no more blindfolds! He, Dean, and Roman hated putting it on her. Now, they can look into her eyes, see her expressions when they have her.

And very soon they'll be able to take her on the road with them. She will be totally dependent on them. That is what they have been doing. Teaching her to pleasure them, and them pleasuring her.

He got to the room, opened the door, and laid her down on the bed. Then he stroked her cheek. "Soon, baby girl." Seth whispered. Then he kissed her cheek. He left, closed, and locked the door.

By the time Seth got to Dean, and Roman, the deed has been done. There laid the two women, and the one man dead. Their throats slashed. "The women were getting too clingy anyways." Dean said.

"And don't forget delusional." Said Roman. "In their minds, we would be with them." Roman said shaking his head. "They knew there would be nothing between us." He continued. "Stephanie says Vince has a problem that needs to be taken care of, before the show on Sunday." Roman said.

They turned, and went to the house. As they were going to the house, their butler came out and went to finish cleaning up the mess.

Before they left, they checked on Shay. Still sleeping.

She now belongs to them….


End file.
